Vehicles
This page contains vehicles used in episodes of . Elena Gilbert's SUV Elena's SUV is a 2008 Ford Escape. It was first seen in Lost Girls when she took Stefan to the Salvatore Estate. It was seen next in 162 Candles when Elena visits the Salvatore Boarding House for the first time. In The Turning Point Elena has a car crash and Damon pulled her from the wreckage. After the wreck, Elena uses Jenna's Car for the remainder of season 2, but she now has her SUV back, as seen in season 3. Elenacar2 8.jpg|Elena's Ford Escape Elenacar6.jpg|Car in the woods Stefan Salvatore's Car Stefan's Car is a red 1962 Porsche 356 B. It was first seen in There Goes the Neighborhood. Stefan told Matt that it's been passed through the family, but probably he bought it when it was made, or took it from a victim. Stefan lets Matt and Caroline take it for a drive after thier double date in There Goes the Neighborhood. '' stef's car.jpg|Stefan's Porsche stefan's porche.png|back of Stefan's Porsche Damon Salvatore's Car '''Damon's Car' is a 1969 Chevy Camaro ZL-1. It was first seen in Family Ties when Damon drops Caroline off at cheerleading practice. It also appeared in Bloodlines, when Damon takes Elena to Bree's Bar and in Let the Right One In ''when Damon rescue's Stefan from the tomb vampires. The car was seen again in ''Rose when Stefan and Damon went to save Elena from Elijah. Barout.JPG|Car outside Bree's Bar Damon car3 17.jpg|Damon's Camaro Damoncar 4.jpg|Damon and Caroline Bonnie Bennett's Car 2007 Blue Toyota Prius Only seen in the Pilot. Katerina Graham also drives the same type of car in real life. Bonnie's car.jpg|Bonnie Prius in the Pilot 2006 White Toyota Prius In all other episode's, Bonnie's Prius is white. Bonnie_car2_3.jpg|Bonnie's car later in the series Caroline Forbes' Car 2006 Dodge Charger In Let The Right One In, she is shown driving the Charger when she gets stranded in the woods during a storm. Carolinecar 17.jpg|Caroline's Dodge Charger 2011 Ford Fiesta Later, in season 2, Caroline is seen driving a 2011 Ford Fiesta. Caroline-forbes-and-ford-fiesta-profile.jpg|Caroline's Ford Fiesta Tyler Lockwood's Car Tyler's Car is a vintage 1971 Buick GS . It was first seen in Haunted when Vicki attacked Tyler, but Stefan and Damon stopped her and Damon erased Tyler's memory of the attack. Tyercar7.jpg|Tyler's Car Mayor Richard Lockwood's Car Mayor Richard's Car is a '98 Ford Crown Victoria. In'' Founder's Day'' he lends it to his son so he could take Matt and Caroline home before the Gilbert Device was actived. They crashed on the way because of the activation of the Device. Mayor's car.jpg|Mayor's Car Mayorcar_22.jpg|Mayor's car before the crash Sheriff's Police Car The Sheriff's Police Car is driven by Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes. Sheriffcar6.jpg|Sheriff's Police Car Deputies Police Car Deputies Police Cars are driven by the Mystic Falls Deputies. Cars.jpg|Police cars Logan Fell's SUV Logan Fell's SUV is a 2006 Ford Explorer. It is seen in The Turning Point ''when Logan tried unsuccessfully to kidnap Caroline, but was apprehended by Stefan and Damon. Shortly afterwards, Logan was killed by Alaric Saltzman. Logan Fell's SUV.jpg|Logan's SUV Logancar 10.jpg|Logan's Car Matt Donovan's Truck 1981 Dodge Ram It was first seen in ''The Turning Point, when Tyler asked him for a ride, and in Unpleasantville when Caroline and Matt first kiss on the street. Tumblr lpagm9HnG81qb7vtvo6 r1 500.jpg|Matt's Dodge Ram 1981 Chevrolet K-20 Fleetside In season 3, Matt is seen driving a 1984 Chevrolet K20. In The Departed it was driven off the side of the wickery bridge. matts C30 chevy pickup.jpg|Matt's Chevy K20 Pickup Truck3x22.png|Truck at the bottom of the river Mason Lockwood's Bronco Mason's 1982 Ford Bronco XLT is seen in season 2. In'' The Return he comes to town after the death of his brother, Mayor Richard Lockwood. Damon later kills Mason, puts his dead body in the car, and pushes it to the bottom of a ravine. Uncle Mason's Bronco.jpg|Uncle Mason's Ford Bronco Alaric Saltzman's Tahoe '''Alaric's '''vehicle' is a white 2007 Chevrolet Tahoe. It was first seen in Bad Moon Rising, when he, Damon and Elena were going to look thorough some of Isobel's things at Duke University. Alaric is known to keep slayer weapons in his Tahoe. Alaricsjeep.jpg|Alaric's Tahoe Katherine Pierce's Car 2005 Aston Martin DB9 Coupe The Aston Martin is seen in season 2, at the end of Kill or Be Killed, when she met with Mason to get the moonstone. Katherines car.jpg|Katherine's Aston Martin DB9 Porsche Panamera In season 3, Katherine is driving the Porsche Panamera during The Reckoning, and the end of The Homecoming (interior only). Katherine's Porsche Panamara.jpg|Katherine's Porsche Panamara Trevor's SUV '''Trevor's SUV is a 2011 Gen. 3 Ford Expedition. It is only seen at the beginning of Rose, when he met with Elena's kidnapper. Trevorcar.jpg|Trevor's Expedition Kidnapper's Car Kidnapper's Car is a 2010 Ford Taurus. It is only seen at the beginning of Rose, when he met with Trevor. Kidnappercar.jpg|Kidnapper's Car Grayson and Miranda Gilbert's Car Grayson and Miranda's car is a Volvo S Series sedan. It was seen in The Departed ''in a flashback sequence and later at the bottom of the river Carbottomoftheriver3x22.png|The Gilbert' s Volvo Cargilberts3x22.png|Greyson and Miranda picking up Elena Jenna Sommer's Car '''Jenna Sommers Mini Cooper' S Cabrio belonged to Jenna throughout season 1 and 2. When Elena wrecks her Ford Escape, Jenna lets Elena drive the Mini Cooper. mini-cooper-convertible-and-elena-gilbert-gallery.jpg|Elena driving Jenna's Mini Cooper Jenna's mini cooper.jpg|Jenna's Mini Cooper Klaus's SUV 2007 Lincoln Navigator It was first seen in The End of the Affair, and also later in Before Sunset. It is thought to be the same vehicle Maddox was seen driving in season 2. Klaus' SUV.jpg|Klaus's Ford Expedition Isobel's SUV.jpg Freightliner Klaus is seen in season 3, Disturbing Behavior using a M2 Business Class Freightliner. He had been using this vehicle to cart around the coffins containing his family. Klaus Freightliner.jpg|Klaus's Freightliner Jules SUV Jules drives a 1988 Toyota Land Crusier. It is first seen when Jules comes to Mystic Falls searching for information on the where-abouts of her friend, and fellow werewolf, Mason Lockwood, in the episode By the Light of the Moon. It is also seen at the end of Crying Wolf, when Tyler leaves town with Jules. Werewolf machine.jpg|Jules SUV Honorable Mentions 1924 Ford Model T.jpg|1924 Ford Model T|linktext=Seen in "The End of the Affair" 1929 Lincoln Touring.jpg|1929 Lincolin Touring|linktext=Seen in "The End of the Affair" 1973 Volkswagen Station Wagon.jpg|1973 Volkswagon Station Wagon 1942 Ford Super Delux.jpg|1942 Ford Super Delux|linktext=Seen in "Isobel" 1931 Ford Model A 2.jpg|1931 Ford Model A|linktext=Seen in "The End of the Affair" Category:Objects